One Shinobi Short
by The-Alpaca-Sponsor
Summary: OC story. Three more children are in the academy in the same year as Naruto and his classmates.


"Man up, Kiyoshi!" A tall boy with spikey, dark green hair and glasses growls to a fairly short boy with black hair as knelt down, both hands holding his left cheek. Another boy stood to the side, his auburn hair ruffled, knuckles bloodied. Kiyoshi sniffles, but stands up on shaky legs anyway. "And you, Hisoka," The green haired boy says, turning to the auburn haired boy, "Stop beating Kiyoshi up, I'm not gonna keep covering for you!" He sighed. Hisoka huffed and turned his nose up to the smaller black haired boy.

"Kiyoshi started it," Hisoka said blandly, looking at the older boy. He only earned a menacing glare from the taller male. "Okay, okay. You don't have to go giving me the evil eye, Takashi," Hisoka said, throwing his hands up in front of him. He turned to the black haired boy who stood silently off to the side, "I'm sorry I punched you, Kiyoshi," Takashi nodded, turning around and walking down the sidewalk. "even if you did deserve it," Hisoka said under his breath. Kiyoshi let out a soundless sigh, nodded and followed his eldest brother down the sidewalk.

"Stop sulking and get up here, Hisoka!" Takashi called to his younger brother, rolling his eyes. Hearing no reply, Takashi let out a frustrated sigh, "Get up here right now, or I'm telling mom you made Kiyoshi do your chores last week," Takashi yelled threateningly.

"Shut up, already! I'm coming," Hisoka shouted, dragging his feet as he walked over to Takashi and Kiyoshi. Takashi grinned triumphantly as he watched Hisoka walk over despairingly.

"Mother, we're home," Hisoka called as the three boys walked into a relatively large house.

"Welcome back, boys. How was your day at the academy?" A soft spoken woman smiled as she came around the corner. Her long, dark purple hair falling over her shoulders as she greeted the three boys.

"Fan-flipping-tastic," Hisoka said sarcastically.

"It was fun, thank you," Takashi said, pinching Hisokas arm. Kiyoshi nodded, agreeing with his eldest brother.

"Oh you boys make me so proud," Their mother sighed happily, "Dinner should be ready in an hour or so," She smiled and went back into the kitchen.

"Thanks, mom. Just holler if you need us, we'll be in my room," Takashi turned around, heading up the stairs. "Come on Kiyoshi," Kiyoshi shook his head, pointing to the door and making various hand movements to Takashi, eventually ending with a questioning nod. "Sure, bud. Make sure to tell mom where you're going though," Takashi said, heading up the stairs after Hisoka. Kiyoshi nodded, even though he knew Takashi wouldn't see it.

Kiyoshi peeked into the kitchen, tapping lightly on the wall. His mother turned around, smiling to her youngest son.

"Yes, Kiyoshi?" She bent down to meet Kiyoshi's short height. Kiyoshi signed to his mother that he wanted to go out and play with some of his academy friends. Kiyoshi only ever used sign language around his mother, she was the only one in the house who knew it. Around his brothers he had to try to make obvious shapes and movements, or just write it down. Kiyoshi's mom smiled, "Go ahead, son. Don't be too long though, dinner should be done in about an hour," Kiyoshi got a big grin on his face, and nodded. He kissed his mom's cheek before heading out the door.

"Hey, where's the little guy goin'?" Hisoka asked, seeing his little brother walk back towards the ninja academy.

"He's gonna go play with his friends," Takashi said, sitting on his bed. Hisoka let out a laugh.

"The little dork actually made friends?" Hisoka laughed, he didn't care for his little brother so much. Takashi punched Hisoka's shoulder.

"Shut it, Hisoka! He's just as capable of having friends as you and I are," Takashi exclaimed, his little brothers were never on the best of terms with each other.

"Except that I can actually _talk_ to _my_ friends," Hisoka said spitefully under his breath as he watched his little brother disappear over a hill.

"Hey, Kiyoshi! What took you so long?" Kiba asked as he walked towards him. Naruto and Choji shouted greetings to their friend as he came closer. Kiyoshi smiled to them, waving a hand as he stopped in front of them.

"We were gonna play hide and seek, you want to play with us?" Shikamaru asked. Kiyoshi nodded eagerly. "Okay, if you get found first then you have to call everyone back here." Kiyoshi shook his head, pointing to his throat and waving his hands around.

"What? What's up with you, Kiyoshi?" Naruto asked, a very confused look on his face. Kiyoshi pointed to his neck again. "Yeah, what about your neck?!" Naruto exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Spit it out, Kiyoshi!" Kiba said. Kiyoshi frowned, signing that he wasn't able to talk. He repeated the same thing over and over, but none of the four boys understood him.

"What's he doing with his hands, Shikamaru?" Choji asked, munching on his chips with a curious look on his face.

"That's sign language, guys," Shikamaru said finally. Kiyoshi nodded frantically, signing away. "Sorry, bud, I can't understand sign language." Shikamaru sighed.

Kiyoshi dragged a hand down his face, and crouched to the ground. He wrote out in the sand that he was mute, that he couldn't talk, then stood and pointed to the ground.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?!" Naruto exclaimed, Kiyoshi gave him an exasperated look, "Maybe you can just whistle for us!" Kiyoshi nodded happily.

"How loud can you whistle?" Choji asked, "To make sure we'll all be able to hear you," Kiyoshi took a sharp breath through his nose, fixed his fingers in his mouth and whistled as loud as he could.

"Holy cow, Kiyoshi!" Kiba exclaimed, his hands over his ears. Akamaru whimpered. Kiyoshi grinned nervously. "Yeah, that'll definitely be loud enough," Kiba said.

Kiyoshi and his friends played hide and seek for hours, only stopping when Takashi and Hisoka came looking for Kiyoshi.

"What were you doing, Kiyoshi!?" Takashi exclaimed as he dragged his youngest brother back to their house. Takashi had taken him right out his last game of Hide and seek, Hisoka was on the other side of the village looking for him. Kiyoshi looked down, ashamed that he had stayed out so long without telling his mom. Takashi stopped, tugging Kiyoshi so he was standing in front of him. "Well?" Takashi asked, expecting an answer.

"..." Kiyoshi opened his mouth, but nothing came out. With a frustrated look on his face, Kiyoshi put his hands over his eyes. Uncovering his eyes, he nodded unsurely.

"You were.. hiding?" Takashi asked slowly. Kiyoshi nodded. Takashi shook his head, he wasn't about to play this game with Kiyoshi.

"Takashi," Hisoka dropped from the sky behind his older brother, "I couldn't," Hisoka was bent over and panting hard, "find him anywhere," Takashi turned around.

"I found him a few minutes ago," Takashi muttered, Hisoka let out a relieved sigh. "Let's get home before mom starts flipping out," Hisoka nodded in agreement, walking along beside Takashi.

After they got home, they had dinner and the older two boys went to their rooms. Having returned home to his wife having a panic attack, the boys' father gave Kiyoshi a stern talking to then sent him off to bed with a warning to not let it happen again.

Guilt made it hard for Kiyoshi to fall asleep.


End file.
